


their heartstrings tear and tangle

by madzielightbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, enjoy this trash, i did not proofread this so good luck, i only rated it teen because one one (1) use of the f word so, i saw a post on tumblr that inspired this and fifteen minutes later here we are, sorry its from clary's pov :/, there's malec in this if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzielightbane/pseuds/madzielightbane
Summary: in which clary has something important to discuss with jace, and he hasn't left his room all morning.





	their heartstrings tear and tangle

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from Love Triangle by RaeLyyn because i thought it was ironic. it doesn't actually mean anything and this isn't the least bit angsty unless u care about clary's minor inconveniences 
> 
> inspired by this tumblr post: http://damp-towel-dan-howell.tumblr.com/post/162471390087/clary-barging-into-jaces-room-wake-up-sleepy sorry i dunno how to embed links :/ i suck 
> 
> also sorry this is super short? i wrote it in like fifteen minutes because i saw the post and was immediately inspired 
> 
> anyways if people enjoy this then i'll probably write it in either simon's or jace's pov, which will probably be longer also

Clary had been waiting for Jace to get up since seven in the morning, but it was currently 10 am and jace still hadn’t emerged from his room. Clary attempted to calm herself by repeating ‘it’s not that important’ over and over in her head until she believed it, while pacing around the institute’s training room. 

‘It’s not that important, I can tell him later, it’s not like this news will be old in half an hour.’ After her breakup with Simon, Clary had done some soul-searching and realized that she didn’t need to be with a man to realize her own self worth. She was also under the impression that Jace still had feelings for her, and found it incredibly important to make him aware that he had no chance with her anytime soon.

Clary decided to give Jace until 10:30, and if he wasn’t out of his room by then, she would wake him up herself. She began to write her speech in her head, attempting to pass the time. 

'Jace. I know that we had something and it was good but i feel like i’ve really moved on. Especially after my breakup with Simon. I realized that I wasn’t benefitting from the relationships I’ve been in, and neither have my partners. So first of all, I wanted to apologize, and second of all-'

Clary’s planning was cut short when Alec entered the room to grab his bow and arrows. Whirling around with only slight surprise showing on her face, she greeted him. “Hey Alec.”

Alec nodded in response, and went on with his business.

“Alec, do you know if Jace is still asleep? Your room is right next to his right? I need to talk to him about something important.”

Alec shrugged, “I wouldn’t know, I didn’t sleep here and I just got back,” and exited the room.

Clary breathed a sign of frustration, and check her watch. 10:15. She still had fifteen minutes until she had said she would awaken Jace. 

She figured that pacing wouldn’t be productive, and decided to have a short training session, seeing as she was already in the room.

It turns out, punching things can do wonders for your stress levels.

As soon as Clary was feeling calmer, she checked her watch again and saw that it was 10:35.

Five minutes late, she jogged towards Jace’s room and flung open his door, “Wake up sleepyhead! I have to talk to you!” she yelled in a cheerful voice, hoping to arouse him and also ensure that he didn’t sense her worried tone at the same time.

Jace shifted around and pulled the blanket off of his face. He opened his eyes groggily and barely murmured, “What the hell Clary?”

Clary was about to respond when she heard movement on the other side of the bed.

Much to Clary’s surprised, none other than Simon sat up, “Yeah Clary what the fuck?”

Clary’s mouth fell open, not expecting to see her two exes in bed with each other and yelled a quick “Oh my God!” before rushing out a stuttered apology and sprinting out of the room. 

Jace turned toward Simon, “At least now we don’t have to tell her anymore.”

Simon simply laughed.


End file.
